


Aftercare

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Belly Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, PIV, Penis In Vagina Sex, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sayaka, I’m not sure I’m gonna be able to eat all that.”<br/>The shorter girl smiled wickedly.<br/>“We’ll see about that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megidanish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=megidanish).



> sayaka is the dom in this case cause femdom ok

Leon leaned back in his cushy chair and groaned, tired from the night’s concert. Sayaka followed him into the living room of their shared apartment, positioning herself behind him and beginning to rub his shoulders.  
“Rough night?” she said lovingly, pressing at the spot at the bottom of his neck that she knew he loved. He nodded with a sigh, shivering into her touch.  


“Yeah, some idiot in the crowd threw something up onstage and we had to shut the whole place down to make sure it wasn’t a bomb. I’ve gotta invest in security sometime,” Leon said, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “M’ glad you’re here though.” Sayaka smiled and pressed a kiss to Leon’s shoulderblade.  


“You must be hungry. Do you want me to fetch you something to eat?” she said, and Leon’s formerly solemn face broke out into a knowing grin.  


“That sounds awesome,” he said, and Sayaka sashayed off to the kitchen, returning with a plate of six or seven burgers and a cola.  
Leon opened his mouth wide to make room for the burger that his girlfriend was pressing into his mouth. He bit down and chewed, his cheeks distended by the amount of food in his mouth and swallowed heavily, already feeling arousal settle in the pit of his stomach. Sayaka sat down on his lap and fed him the rest of the plate, slowly but surely, until all that remained was the cola. She handed it to him, not wanting to rush him, and watched greedily as the entire glass vanished down his throat in a matter of seconds. He leaned back in his chair and let out a burp, blushing slightly as his stomach began to bulge.  


“You ready for some more?” Sayaka asked gently, and he nodded, made sleepy by the food but kept awake by the persistent arousal in his pants. She returned moments later with an enormous plate of rolls, stacked thirty or so high. Leon groaned at the sight.  


“Sayaka, I’m not sure I’m gonna be able to eat all that.” The shorter girl smiled wickedly.  


“We’ll see about that.”  


She perched herself delicately on Leon’s lap, not quite touching his barely bulging stomach, and pressed the first roll to his lips. He opened his mouth pliantly and allowed it in, nearly swallowing it whole. He reveled in the feeling of it, warm and heavy, sinking into his stomach, as Sayaka pressed another one to his lips. The rolls were all different kinds, some sweet and sticky, some savory and dry, but all delicious. Some of them seemed to be filled with some sort of delicious meat, and Leon chewed them with gusto.  


When the plate was nearly three fourths of the way empty, Leon leaned back into the chair once more and groaned. Sayaka frowned and prodded another roll towards his mouth, but he shook his head. “No more, I’m full.” Sayaka thought for a moment, contemplating letting up. But she had made all these rolls, and she still had a full cake in the kitchen ready to go! Seeing as Leon hadn’t said the safeword yet, she decided to go on.  
Sayaka leaned forward slightly and pressed her delicate hands against Leon’s protesting belly. By this time, it had swelled a few inches, and was gurgling angrily, unhappy at the amount of food packed into it. As Sayaka massaged, a few burps made their way out of his mouth, which he tried to cover with his hand only to have Sayaka pull it away.  


“You don’t have to hold back around me, alright?” she said sweetly, and pressed against his tummy once more. This time, he didn’t try to cover his mouth. Sayaka reached down to Leon’s ignored arousal and gave it a single stroke through the fabric of his pants, and unbuttoned the denim garment, causing Leon to let out a whine and sigh of relief.  


She returned to the plate of rolls, pressing one against Leon’s face, who reluctantly accepted it into his mouth. Once he had consumed a few more, he got back into his stride, and quickly downed the rest of the plate. By now, he was ready to stop again, but Sayaka wasn’t. She danced happily into the kitchen to grab the last plate, holding a large chocolate cake. She was sure that Leon could down it.  


When she entered the living room once more, Leon groaned, desperation creeping into his voice. “Sayaka, please…” he trailed off as she sat down on his lap and ground down onto his erection, eliciting a moan at the attention. She let out a quiet sigh of pleasure as well as the bulge in his pants ground pleasingly into her clit. She stood and removed her panties, tossing them aside and resuming her position in Leon’s lap.  


“If you finish the cake, I’ll fuck you until you cry,” she whispered, and Leon hesitated for a second before nodding.  


“I’ll try.”  


The struggle through the cake was long and arduous. Leon’s tummy protruded several inches out from his body, the skin taut and hard, but he forced the rich food down, his stomach gurgling with each bite. After what seemed like hours, he took the final bite of the cake and let out a long belch. Sayaka could hear his stomach grumbling in protest even from several inches away. She resumed her earlier massage, pressing gently into the stretched skin.  


“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” she asked, and Leon shook his head.  


“Don’t think I could move if I tried,” he said drowsily, the rich and heavy food impacting him and sending him into the beginnings of a food coma. Sayaka smiled and tugged his jeans the rest of the way off, along with his boxers. His shirt was long since gone, his belly too distended for it to fit. Sayaka didn’t bother to undress, leaving herself fully clothed apart from her panties. She climbed into Leon’s lap, pressing her body against his stomach, and stroked him to full hardness, rolling a condom on before sinking down on his cock.  


The two of them let out simultaneous groans of pleasure, and Leon attempted to buck his hips, only to stifle a belch. Sayaka giggled and rolled her hips, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. It wasn’t long before Leon was crying out a warning before coming into the condom.  
He seemed to sink deeper into the cushion, ready to fall asleep, but Sayaka pinched him lightly, tugging him into a reclined position. “You’re not done yet.” He moaned helplessly as Sayaka straddled herself across his face, her slickness positioned over his mouth. “C’mon, eat a little more,” she encouraged, and he weakly began to lick and suckle at her clit, occasionally dipping his tongue inside of her. It wasn’t long before she was coming herself, her hips jerking as she ground down on Leon’s face.  


She clambered off him and went to the kitchen, fetching a towel to wipe her lover up with. She washed his face gently, ridding it of food and her juices, before cuddling up next to him in the large chair. By the time she had finished, he was already asleep.


End file.
